


When Kamina (actually Bokuto) met Kamina (actually Kuroo)

by AroaWartooth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week, Cosplay, M/M, References to Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, bokuto is super bi and has a lot of anime crushes, bokuto kind of gave up in the middle, kuroo is the professional cosplayer who's super popular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroaWartooth/pseuds/AroaWartooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto's day gets better and better when he finds a really hot cosplayer of his anime crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Kamina (actually Bokuto) met Kamina (actually Kuroo)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the title is a reference to When Harry Met Sally. A movie I haven't even watched.  
> Which is funny, because I'm writing this fic without having watched Gurren Lagann. I just think Kamina looks super cool and Bokuto and Kuroo would adore him (and have a bit of a crush). Seriously, I don't know where this fic came from, just take it. It was written for the Bokuroo Week, which... actually ended on the 7th. Well, they accept late entries.  
> Feel free to correct my grammar or my syntax or my anything, my whole life is one mistake after another.  
> This fic is dedicated to my friend Sulli, who loves Bokuroo and told me to write this XDXD

The con was, as always, full of life. People ran from one place to another, trying to get a photo with a cosplayer, or looking for merchandising that wouldn't empty their wallet completely.

Bokuto fixed his cape, trying not to step on it. Fuck, he had probably made it too long. There was no fixing now, though. And how could walking with sandals be so difficult!? God, this was uncomfortable as fuck.

“Excuse me?” a girl asked, with a camera in her hands. “Are you cosplaying Kamina? Like, from Gurren Lagann?”

“Hell yeah!” Bokuto yelled, suddenly full of life. “You want a pic?”

“Yes, please!” the girl answered, smiling brightly.

He posed, looking as cool as he could. His first cosplay and people were asking for photos! How awesome!

Occasionally stopping to get a photo taken, he walked around the con, looking at everything on display. There weren't a lot of people yet, and it was nice, even if Akaashi hadn't come with him this time. Traitor, he was supposed to be his Simon!

He was buying a Yoko keychain (god, it was the cutest thing ever, he had to send Akaashi a picture) when he saw a horde of people around something. Or someone, maybe.

He pushed through the crowd, trying to see. Pretty difficult with so many people stepping on his cape and moving to get a better view of whatever was happening. Must be something cool.

When he finally got to see what all the fuss was about he almost had a meltdown.

Kamina was in front of him.

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating. He had a healthy grip on reality, even if Akaashi and his entire team thought otherwise, and understood how impossible it was to meet a fictional character in real life. His first crush had taught him that painful lesson (but damn, Spike Spiegel had been worth it).

But damn him if the guy wasn't a really good cosplayer.

He inmediatelly knew what he had to do. He needed a photo.

“Hey, hey, hey!” he yelled, making people stare at him and murmur, stealing the spotlight.

Kamina didn't seem to mind, through. With a smirk on his face, he forgot about the people photographing him and walked up to Bokuto.

“Hey there. You look great. Glad to see another Gurren Lagann cosplay apart from mine.”

Bokuto's heart skipped a beat. He pushed past the knot in his throat to speak.

“Thanks, dude! You look awesome too!” he had yelled too loud again. Great.

But Kamina only smiled more, not annoyed at all.

“Thanks to you too”, he said.

He seemed to look him up and down, thinking about something, until he spoke again.

“Hey, do you wanna take some photos with me? Two Kaminas are better than one. And manlier.”

“Really?” Bokuto asked, excited. “I'd love to!”

They started posing together like they had known each other their whole lives. Or like they were the same person.

After getting what they wanted the people of the crowd left, leaving them alone (at least until more people came).

“I'm Kuroo, by the way,” the other guy introduced himself when they could finally talk without being interrupted. 

Both of them had come alone, and they decided to stay together the rest of the day. They passed the time taking photos and talking to each other about everything they could think of: all the anime they both like, their high schools... and they both played volleyball!

Bokuro was glad to know that they were getting on like a house on fire. There was a sense of familiarity in the air, like they had known each other their whole lives, every joke they shared made Bokuto's heart soar. Kuroo's laugh was a sound he never wanted to forget.

Unfortunately the con was going to close in half a hour. Sellers were already packing and the building was slowly getting emptier. The day was ending, and with it, the fun they were having.

“Hey!” they heard someone yell.

A small group ran up to them, intentions clear when they saw the camera one of them had.

“We've been looking for you everywhere! We saw you earlier, but we couldn't get a picture. Do you mind?”

Well, at least they would get a last photo taken. They posed for some pics, half of them individually and the other half interacting with each other, until the photographer was satisfied.

He was going to leave when suddenly Kuroo pulled him into a kiss.

The burning sensation on Bokuto's stomach almost drowned out the gasps of the photographer and his friends. Eyes completely open in surprise, he could see him (and some more people) taking photos of their kiss.

“Fuck it,” Bokuto thought, and returned the kiss.

The whole world seemed to fade, the screams from the fans no longer heard. A warm feeling settled in his chest, and he pressed himself closer to Kuroo.

When they finally pulled away the noise around them came back, stronger than ever. With their foreheads touching, Bokuto couldn't tear his eyes away from Kuroo's.

“I think they loved it,” Kuroo whispered, not looking away either. “Not as much as I did, though”

He got closer to murmur something in his ear.

“Wanna get something to eat after we get out of here?”

“Yes,” Bokuto answered, and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:  
> {Text from Akaashi} bokuto-senpai why am i seeing a picture of you kissing another Kamina cosplayer on the internet???  
> END  
> I hope you liked it! Now some facts about this fic:  
> \- The "Spike Spiegel was Bokuto's first crush" thing was added in the last moment, and the other candidates to "first anime crush" were Lupin III, Haruko from FLCL and Vash the Stampede.  
> \- Bokuto is a newbie who needed his mother's and Akaashi's help to make the cosplay. Kuroo is a really professional cosplayer with thousands of Instagram followers and is really well known, the guy can REALLY sew.  
> \- Both Bokuto and Kuroo have the biggest crush ever on Kamina. Kuroo is just better hiding it.  
> \- You can bet your ass the next year they get to do a TTGL cosplay group with Akaashi as Simon (and maybe other characters).  
> \- But you can also bet your ass the next cosplays they make are couple ones *cofcof* Kingsman *cofcof*  
> Also, writing kisses when you have never kissed anyone is weird.


End file.
